Invisible barriers
by skinsstar7
Summary: Set years after the end of series four. Emily and Naomi split up when they were twenty. What happens when Naomi and Katie unexpectedly come back into each other's lives?


**Hey everyone, I know what you're all thinking. The fuck is this Skinsstar7 when we're waiting for an update on Complicated life? Well I'm not gonna lie after having not written anything for it for months I am seriously struggling. Every time I sit down to write something for it my mind goes blank :/ and honestly it's pissing me off (note to self for future – when you get an idea for a story write a basic outline). Don't panic though I fully intend to finish it, I just need to find the right inspiration to solider on through. Anything I have managed to put into words for it so far has been well shit. **

**Before you all start worrying that I've transferred to the dark side that is Naomi/Katie, I haven't. I'm still one hundred per cent Naomily all the way. I just thought that writing something different might give me the kick up the arse I need. This was actually inspired by something my bro said to me the other day when we were having a Skins marathon late one night. **

**Hopefully you'll all enjoy this little Naomi/Katie one-shot. Like all skins stories this comes with the usual warnings. Smut, fluff and a little bit of healthy angst. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Invisible barriers**

Naomi relaxes back on the sofa and cups one hand around her coffee cup. She places her feet up on the table, crossing her legs at the ankles as she swipes the television remote up in her free hand of the arm of the sofa. She lets out a content sigh and flicks through the television channels, finally settling on a documentary re-run about the environment. The blonde hears the distinct sound of a key in the lock and can't stop a happy grin from breaking out on her face. She smiles happily as she hears the familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor.

A very pissed off looking Katie storms into room carrying a paper.

"Hello beautiful," Naomi greets her.

Katie glares in reply and slams the paper into Naomi's chest.

"Don't 'hello beautiful' me, you cunt. Did you really expect me not to find out huh? What the fuck Naomi?"

Naomi frowns, "Expect you not to find what out? Babe I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fucking lie to me Naomi; turn to the centre page of the paper."

Naomi brows furrow together as she picks the paper up from her chest. She places her coffee cup onto the table and she can't help but smile when she sees Katie pick it up and place a coaster underneath it. She pulls the paper open and thumbs the corners of the pages until she gets to the centre, turning the pages so the centre spread is in front of her.

In the middle of the pages is a big pictures of Naomi standing holding one side of a huge check with her boss standing and holding the other side. The blonde turns her attention back to the small brunette standing in front of her.

"I don't get it. You knew about the deal I'd secured. You knew my company got the grant. You knew there was a big party for it. You knew I was going to be in the paper. You took me out to dinner to celebrate," she states.

Katie's glare doesn't falter, "LOOK!"

She points at one of the smaller pictures surrounding the photo. It's a picture of Naomi and another woman. The other woman has her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and is planting a kiss on her cheek. Naomi still doesn't understand.

"Katie you aren't making any fucking sense," Naomi tells her. "You know who that is. That's Claire, my personal assistant. You met her when you came to my office the other week."

"I fucking know that!" Katie cries throwing her hands up. "I didn't realise you were shagging her though."

Naomi can't help it; she laughs out loud, "You can't be serious?"

Katie glowers at her, "Naomi, do I look like I'm fucking joking? She's all over you in that photo."

"She was congratulating me. It all looks a lot more intense in that photo than it actually was. They've captured it at completely the wrong moment."

"You would say that wouldn't you?" Katie responds her temper rising by the second. "You're not going to admit to it are you?"

Naomi stands up from the sofa, slowly losing her temper as well, "Do you honestly think I'd cheat on you?"

"YES!" Katie shouts.

"Fucks sake. Claire is very much straight, very much engaged and has a four month old baby. Jesus, she's only nineteen. Katie, I swear I wouldn't do that to you! I fucking love you!"

"What difference does that make?" Katie spits. "You told Emily the same thing and you still cheated on her."

Naomi's anger drains away the instant those words leave Katie's mouth and is replaced by disappointment leaving her feeling hollow and numb. Katie looks almost as shocked at the words she's just said as Naomi does.

"Fuck you," Naomi says evenly her voice void of any emotion.

The blonde turns away from Katie and storms across the flat into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naomi leans back against the door the second it's shut and can't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She locks the door making sure Katie can't get in after her and then collapses down on her bed. Someone's words have never hurt as much as the one's Katie's just said to her. She pulls a pillow over her face in an attempt to restrain the oncoming sea of tears and wonders how the fuck they've ended up like this. She has no idea what's gotten into Katie recently but the older twin's been acting jealous and insecure for the last three weeks. She's constantly paranoid wanting to know Naomi's every move, who she's texting, where she is. Naomi only has to so much as look at another woman and Katie throws a tantrum.

The blonde wonders how the fuck it's come to this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

12 months earlier

Effy shoved Naomi in the back pushing the blonde through the door of the pub. Naomi stalled in the doorway the second familiar voices hit her ears. The voices reached Effy's ears to and she studied Naomi's expression.

"Do you wanna leave?" Effy asked her best friend.

Naomi shook her head, "No. No, I can handle it. Do you wanna leave?"

Effy smirked, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Naomi grinned despite the situation and slinked into the pub making sure see wasn't seen. Effy followed her and they both hid down the bottom end of the bar.

"They're going to see us at some point Nai," Effy said pointedly.

Naomi nodded, "I know. Which is why I'm going to buy a round and go over there before they think I'm trying to hide."

The blonde got the barmaid's attention and ordered Vodka and Coke's for her and Effy; she also ordered a Jack Daniels and Coke, an orange juice and then looked at the barmaid and requested she'd have any cocktail they did as well. She slid the tray of drinks across the bar to the brunette and then paid.

"You ready?" She questioned Effy.

"As I'll ever be," Effy replied picking the tray up off the bar.

Naomi walked through the small crowd of people and headed in the direction of the familiar voices that were floating through the air.

"The fuck?" Emily jumped out of her seat in disbelief. "Naomi?"

Naomi smiled, "Hello Ems."

Naomi got the shock of her life when Katie jumped up and threw her arms around the blonde's neck. Naomi hesitantly wrapped her arms around the older twin returning the hug.

"Alright bitch," Katie said as she pulled away. "Fuck me you've gone and got a fashion sense, you actually look good."

Naomi smiled, "Thanks Katiekins, I see you've ditched leopard print. Thank God."

"Shut up you tart," Katie replied.

She stepped around Naomi and hugged Effy in much the same way. Naomi was glad that at least one of the twins was pleased to see them 'cause Emily was still staring at her in disbelief.

"What're you doing here?" Emily finally managed to ask.

"I live round here. Me and Eff came in for a drink and I noticed you lot and I thought I should say hi."

She turned to the last remaining person at the table that she knew.

"Hey J, how're you?"

"Hi Nai, I'm fine thank you. How are you? You're looking well," he replied.

Naomi was surprised when he seemed much more confident than the last time she saw him. There was no stuttering or awkwardness. He seemed really happy, and Naomi found herself smiling at the factor that out of all of them he seemed to be the one that had managed to get his act together. Naomi ignored all the curious eyes staring at her. She took the tray from Effy and handed out the drinks she'd bought.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks JJ. Well, I erm…. Just wanted to say hi really. Effy and I will leave you in peace. It was good to see you Ems," Naomi said.

She turned around and shouted goodbye over her shoulder to JJ. Katie grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where are you going?" Katie demanded.

"To sit down," Naomi replied.

Katie rolled her eyes, "You can join us."

"Thanks Katie, but I don't think that's a good idea."

Katie glanced at her still shell shocked sister.

"Alright, but don't disappear without giving me your number. Effy says you live close and well I moved here recently. We should catch up. You too Eff."

Naomi was surprised by the offer but agreed with a smile, gave Katie a hug goodbye and then went to walk across the pub.

"Naoms wait," Emily shouted.

Effy gave Naomi a questioning look and Naomi nodded letting Effy know she could go and find a table and she'd be there in a minute. She stopped walking as Effy walked off and turned to see Emily walking over to her. The redhead halted in front of her and shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other.

Naomi smiled, "Em you haven't gotta be nervous, it's only me. I don't bite y'know. Do you wanna hug?"

Shock flashed across Emily's face when Naomi opened her arms and the redhead realised it wasn't a sarcastic offer. Hesitantly Emily stepped forwards and Naomi engulfed her in a tight embrace. Emily unconsciously reached out wrapping her arms around Naomi's shoulders just like she always used to. Naomi pulled away after a minute a small smile on her face.

"See I told you I still don't bite," Naomi joked.

"I… we… I just…. Listen," Emily stumbled over her words. "Fuck this is weird, but I really am sorry for everything."

Naomi waved her hand dismissively, "Don't be. It's alright, it was years ago now. Besides I cheated first, guess we're even."

Emily shook her head, "Naomi you were seventeen when you cheated on me. You were young and scared. I was twenty and I still had a three month affair. You cheating with Sofia doesn't excuse what I did to you."

Naomi smiled, "Water under the bridge Ems, I promise. Anyway enough 'bout that. How're you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Emily answered.

"Are you happy?" Naomi asked seriously.

Emily let a small smile hit her face, "Yeah I am, are you?"

"Yeah, got an awesome job and me and Eff are living it up in London, what's not to be happy about," she replied.

Emily bumped their shoulders together playfully, "You can join us you know, both you and Effy."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to intrude. I better go and find Effy before she comes over here and causes world war three," Naomi replied.

Emily frowned slightly, "Guess she's not my biggest fan huh?"

"Not exactly, but fuck her 'cause I'm pleased to see you," Naomi explained with a small grin. "I'm gonna go and find her. Take care Ems, and I mean it, it was good to see you."

"Yeah you too Naoms, look after yourself yeah?"

Naomi nodded and made her way over to Effy.

Katie made sure she got both of their numbers before they left the pub with the promise to call them soon. Part of Naomi thought she was just being polite until she remembered Katie Fitch didn't do being polite and the older twin proved that when she called Naomi three days later stating that the three of them should meet up for drinks. They meet up the night after for drinks and Naomi dragged Cook along to. Katie and Cook were surprisingly pleased to see each other. The four of them sat in the pub for hours just catching up.

She found out that Katie had just gotten a job locally as a fashion designer explaining her recent move to London. She'd got a flat not far from where Naomi lived. Effy questioned her on guys and Katie declared with a scoff that they were all useless wankers and she was considering giving up on the male population altogether. Naomi took it to mean Katie was single.

She also found out that neither Emily nor JJ was living in London. They were just down for the weekend celebrating Katie's new job, both of them still lived in Bristol. JJ was still together with Lara and they'd had another baby. It was a girl and she was just coming up for her first birthday. Emily was in a happy relationship with a new girl that Katie didn't think much to, but Katie said that at least Emily was happy. Naomi agreed.

Katie questioned the three of them on their lives.

Naomi explained her job, said that her and Effy were living together, and that she wasn't seeing anyone. Then declared that was about all there was to tell.

Effy told Katie she was a freelance photographer, had moved to London to live with Naomi to further her career. Effy agreed with Katie's statement about blokes being useless wankers and announced she was seriously considering batting for Naomi's team.

Cook explained he'd cleaned his act up and moved to London just because he needed to get out of the head fuck that was Bristol, and the only place he could think to go was somewhere where they'd be someone to keep him on the straight and narrow. Naomi had offered her baby sitting services and he'd moved without a second thought. Katie had burst out laughing when Cook said he was now a PE teacher at the local school.

They chatted for a while longer, just generally winding each other up and finding out anything they could about each other. The four of them realised how late it was when the landlord practically kicked them out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Two month passed by and the four of them kept in contact. They regularly met up for drinks, coffee and dinner. Sometimes they'd go out and sometimes they'd stay in alternating whose flat they ate at. Katie was surprised to learn that Effy in fact made excellent food and both Naomi and Cook could hold their own in the kitchen to.

Cook started up is own football club monopolising his time and worked picked up for Effy. Katie and Naomi found themselves alone more and more frequently. Naomi was surprised by how natural it was between them. They never had to force anything. The conversation flowed freely, the banter came easily in the form of witty remarks and heavy sarcasm and they constantly called each other out on their bullshit without offending each other. Naomi quickly began to realise that they just complimented each other well.

Effy started to pass remark on their growing friendship claiming that they both had a 'girl crush' on each other. Naomi always brushed the idea under the carpet and told Effy to stop being such a bitch. Effy just smirked infuriatingly at her and said 'yeah we'll see.'

It wasn't until a couple more weeks had passed that Naomi seriously considered the possibility that she might fancy Katie. Cook had put the idea into her head, saying that even he'd picked up on the ever growing chemistry between them. He told Naomi that the pair of them seemed to unconsciously always be touching, they seemed to be happier when they were around each other, they wound each other up and finished each other's sentences like they were an old married couple. Naomi told him to get fucked but new Cook's words had hit home with her when she lay in bed thinking about it. She realised that scarily he was right.

A few days after her conversation with Cook, Naomi took Katie out for dinner. Cook was holding football practise and Effy was photographing a wedding reception meaning that Naomi and Katie were left to their own devices. Katie buzzed Naomi into her apartment block. The older twin then answered the door wearing a simple black dress and some heels. She had on a lot less make-up than normal, wearing just enough to set her eyes off. She'd let her hair hang down naturally, and it had fallen around her shoulders with a slight wave to it.

Naomi's breath had caught in her throat as her heart slammed against her chest. It was in that moment Naomi realised she was totally and utterly screwed. She without a doubt fancied Katie Fucking Fitch and she couldn't help but think that despite the million reasons it should feel totally wrong it just felt so right.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ten months earlier

A slightly tipsy Naomi collapsed down onto Katie's sofa as the twin sauntered off into her bedroom. Naomi found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Katie's arse, not that she was surprised. She'd well and truly accepted by this point that she without a doubt fancied Katie. She heard the older twin shout something from behind her closed bedroom door.

"Kay, I can't hear a fucking word you're saying," Naomi shouted back.

Katie opened her bedroom door wearing nothing but her underwear holding a t-shirt. Red lace underwear. Naomi's mouth went dry as her mind hit the gutter. Her jaw dropped and she was powerless to stop her eyes from roaming over Katie's body. She knew Katie was probably going to have an absolute tantrum because she was perving on her, but at this point Naomi didn't care. She was finding it harder and harder not to just tell Katie how she felt, for the sake of being honest and getting it out of her system.

She looked back up at a smirking Katie.

"I said.." Katie began to repeat as she leant against the door frame.

Her sentence was once again lost on Naomi as all she could do was stare at Katie standing in the doorway leaning sexily against the doorframe. Naomi screwed her eyes shut in hopes the action would block out the images in her head.

"Katie for fuck sakes! You need to put some bloody clothes on," Naomi said completely ignoring the fact that Katie was trying to tell her something.

"Why? I'm not shy," Katie replied.

Naomi decided to just bite the bullet and to hell with the consequences.

"You might not be shy, but I fancy you like fuck and I swear to God if you're not dressed when I open my fucking eyes then I'm gonna do something which I'll regret and you'll punch me for," Naomi explained.

The blonde heard the distinct thud of bare feet on hard wood flooring. Didn't need to open her eyes to know that Katie was now in front of her. She could feel the older twin's body heat, and the airs on her arms stood to attention at their close proximity.

"Open you eyes babes," Katie whispered the demand.

Naomi thought Katie was calling her bluff, knew that the older twin probably thought she was taking the piss but decided that it's out there now, and in fairness she did give the brunette a warning. She opened her eyes to find them level with a lacy red bra that she wanted to rip out of the way and a gorgeous cleavage. She looked up at Katie as she reached out and grasped warm hips. Naomi pulled Katie down into her lap and crushed her lips to Katie's. She expected a slap, a punch, a barrage of abuse. What she didn't expect was for Katie to respond.

Katie kissed back with equal passion and want. She gripped the back of Naomi's neck with both hands and wasted no time in pushing her tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Naomi leant back against the sofa causing Katie to topple forwards, their bodies slamming flush against each other. She sucked on the smaller girls tongue and grinned into the kiss when Katie moaned at the feeling. Naomi pulled away and took in a huge lungful of air before attacking Katie's lips again at a different angle.

They carried on like that for a few minutes – lips, teeth and tongues crashing together. Naomi broke away from Katie's lips and started planting opened mouthed kisses against her neck. The blonde couldn't help but suck on her pulse point, she knew it'd mark and Katie would have an absolute bitch fit but she really didn't care, because Katie Fucking Fitch was kissing her back and enjoying it. Katie grasped the sides of Naomi's face gently and pulled away to look into sparkling blue eyes. Naomi bit her lip as she stared into deep brown for two reasons; one, she was nervous about Katie's reaction and two, she was trying hard to contain the stupid grin that wanted to break out across her face.

She was surprised when she could read both happiness and an underlying vulnerability in Katie's eyes.

"Don't go home tonight," Katie said. "Stay here."

Naomi looked sceptical. As much as she wanted to drag the petite brunette into her bedroom and fuck her brains she knew it wasn't a good idea. They'd both been drinking and she knew that in the morning Katie might have a very different outlook on everything. Katie picked up on her train of thought.

"Not like that you perv," Katie hit her in the chest. "I just… I wanna wake up next to you."

Naomi's heart melted.

"Katherine Fitch, are you trying to tell me you like me back?" Naomi asked playfully to lighten the mood.

Katie buried her head into the crock of Naomi's neck in embarrassment.

"Yes," she mumbled out against Naomi's collar bone.

The blonde grinned and slid her hands underneath Katie thighs. She stood up and Katie let out a squeal as she found herself being lifted up. She wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist and held on as Naomi carried Katie into her bedroom. She set Katie down on the bed before taking a seat next to her.

"Katie, look at me," Naomi requested softly.

The smaller woman complied.

"It's okay y'know, I mean if you do like me. There's nothing to be embarrassed or scared about."

Katie surged forwards and wrapped her arms around Naomi's mid-section laying her head against Naomi's chest.

"I do like you," she breathed out quietly.

"So why didn't you tell me? Y'know do something about it? You could have kissed me," Naomi said wrapping her arms around Katie's back.

Naomi slid her hands up and down the bare flesh of Katie's back in a comforting gesture. She knew how scared and insecure Katie was probably feeling. Naomi remembered when she realised she fancied Emily. How it made her feel; wants to do everything in her power to stop Katie from feeling like that.

"What kiss you so you could reject me and then call me a big fat lezzer? No-fucking-thank you!" Katie replied.

Naomi resisted the urge to laugh at Katie's logic.

"Babe, I would never ever put a label on you. I mean it. There's nothing to be embarrassed or scared about alright? I'm not gonna push you into anything, I just…. Well I'm glad you like me back," Naomi said honestly.

Katie answered by slamming her lips back against Naomi's. Naomi responded and pulled Katie closer to her, lying back on the bed and pulling the Fitch twin down on top of her. Katie surprised the absolute fuck out of her by unclipping her own bra and discarding it. The blonde couldn't help but moan at the sight of Katie's bare torso. She wanted to reach out and lay her hands against the bare breasts quaking in front of her but she already felt like she was pushing her luck.

Katie made the decision for the pair of them as she rolled her hips flipping them over before reaching out and capturing Naomi's wrists. She pulled the blonde's arms to her chest and laid Naomi's hands flat against either tit. They both moaned at the contact. Before Naomi knew what was happening she found herself participating in a very heated make out session. Tongues battled for dominance, hands roamed warm skin, teeth nipped at quivering flesh, clammy stomach's slid against each other and the next thing Naomi was aware of was the factor the she was in the same state of undress as Katie, all her clothes discarded somewhere around Katie's room.

Naomi gathered all of her will power, and then reached around Katie and held the brunette against her body. Katie understood the silent command to stop and rolled off of Naomi's body lying next to her. She moved as close to Naomi as she could get and cuddled into her side. Naomi wrapped Katie up in her arms. They laid there for a few minutes giving their breathing a chance to return to normal and their heart rates a chance to pump at a regular rhythm. Katie encircled Naomi's bare stomach with her arms and squeezed tightly holding on like her life depended on it. She placed a sweet kiss against Naomi's throat.

"G'night babes," she whispered.

Naomi smiled and hugged Katie a little tighter.

"Goodnight beautiful," the blonde replied.

She heard Katie's breathing even out five minutes later indicating the twin was asleep. Naomi finally let herself think back on the events of the night. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know if Katie meant what'd said and she didn't know if this was all a dream. But in that moment she didn't care. She pulled the sheet across them to keep both her and Katie warm.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was 'if this is a dream then I never want to wake up'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naomi woke up the next morning with a tingling sensation spread throughout her stomach and pins and needles flowing throughout her right arm. She looked down to see delicate fingers tracing random patterns across her stomach. She turned her head and found the cause of the pins and needles; a very awake, almost naked; Katie Fitch laid out across her arm.

"You alright?" Katie asked her voice shaking slightly with nerves.

Naomi smiled, "Can I ask you a really cliché question?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I dreaming?" Naomi questioned seriously.

Katie smirked, "I fucking hope not. If you are then it makes you one hell of a pervert."

Naomi grinned, "So just to clarify not dreaming?"

"Last time I checked babe, no."

"In which case, I'm fine thank you. Are you?"

Katie smiled, "Surprisingly I'm actually alright."

"Surprisingly?"

"I thought last night that waking up like this might be strange or awkward or I'd freak, but yeah surprisingly I'm good."

"So no regrets?" Naomi asked.

Katie snuggled further into Naomi's warm body.

"Don't get me wrong it is slightly strange, but not in a bad way. So no, I don't regret it."

"Thank fuck," Naomi said relaxing.

"Anyway Campbell I blame you," Katie said completely changing the subject.

"What did I do?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"Seduced me while I was drunk," Katie quipped.

"One, you were not that drunk, and two I think you'll find you actually seduced me. Who the fuck walks out of their bedroom in the sort of underwear you were wearing?"

Naomi felt Katie smile against her chest.

"I wanted to see if I could get your attention. All my other methods failed, so I decided to go for the extreme," Katie explained.

Naomi scoffed, "Well you certainly managed to get my attention."

"Good, I've been trying for a fucking month you blind cunt."

Naomi chuckled, "Sorry, I'm oblivious to beautiful women throwing themselves at me. I'm not aware of my sex appeal."

Katie slapped her playfully, "You can go off people y'know?"

"Yeah, but Katie-straight girl-cock cruncher- Fitch is currently wrapped up in my arms almost completely naked. I think if I can pull that off then I'm safe, 'cause you must like me quite a lot."

Naomi attempted to shift her dead arm without unsettling Katie.

"What's up?" Katie asked, concerned by Naomi's fidgeting.

"Numb arm," Naomi replied.

Katie shot up instantly, "Fuck! Sorry."

Naomi laughed, "Relax babe. It's just pins and needles, nothing life threatening."

"I'm gonna go and make breakfast anyway," Katie explained attempting to climb across Naomi to get out of bed.

Naomi grabbed Katie around the waist and pulled her down on top of her.

"Can't we just stay in bed like this for a while?"

Katie placed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Yeah, we can."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

9 months earlier

Naomi pulled away from Katie and sat back on the brunette's thighs. She exhaled heavily and licked her bottom lip enjoying the now familiar tingling sensation. Katie tried to sit up to reignite the passionate make out session between them but Naomi held her down by her shoulders.

"Don't," Naomi said.

Katie frowned, "Why? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Naomi shook her head trying to recollect her compose and self-control.

The blonde had been having the same problem for the last two weeks. They'd now been…. Well Naomi wasn't sure what they were… but 'seeing' (and she used the term loosely) each other for a month. For the first two weeks Naomi had found it relatively easy to always make sure she was in control and not pin the Fitch twin to any available surface and fuck her brains out. She'd been finding it much more difficult over the last two weeks though.

Katie was gaining confidence, meaning she was getting braver and bolder and pushing things between them. She'd found a load of Naomi's sensitive spots, she'd realised that if she bit Naomi's earlobe and then licked down her neck it caused Naomi to let out a loud groan, she'd found that if she cupped Naomi boobs and sucked on her pulse point at the same time it drove Naomi crazy along with a hell of a load of other things. Naomi realised that Katie had quickly become a tease. She'd been doing things that in the first two weeks she either didn't know about or didn't have the confidence to do.

And Naomi had been finding it fucking hard to always be the one to put the flames out between them when she got to the point where it was either stop or push Katie further than she was sure she was ready to go.

"Naomi?" Katie asked when Naomi hadn't answered.

Naomi looked down into Katie's eyes, "Of course you haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary actually you're doing everything right, that's the problem. If we don't stop now then I won't be able to."

"Who said anything about stopping?" Katie asked.

To prove her point she bucked her hips up against Naomi. Naomi's body reacted automatically, her hips grinding down to meet the oncoming pressure.

"Katie," Naomi moaned out in warning.

Katie pushed Naomi's hands away from her shoulders and sat up with the blonde in her lap.

She leant in close to Naomi's ear, "Have you gone fucking deaf or something? What exactly are you not understanding? I don't want to stop. I. Want. Sex," she punctuated her last three words with a kiss against Naomi's pulse point.

Naomi leant back slightly studying Katie's expression, "You sure? I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I mean I can wait… I just-"

Katie cut her off with a long, deep kiss. "Fucks sake. You really are a useless prick. I want you, which leaves you with two options. You can either have sex with me or you can sit here and watch me get myself off. The choice is yours."

Naomi didn't need to be given those options twice. As much as the thought of Katie getting herself off turned her on, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sit and watch without participating. She crashed her lips back against Katie's and leant forwards so they were once again laying down on the bed their bodies flush against each other. There kisses were full of passion and deep as their tongue's battled for dominance. Katie gave in in the end and let Naomi have control. The blonde pulled away and kissed down the side of the smaller woman's neck, nipping at the flesh and then soothing it with her tongue. Katie moaned quietly and Naomi felt it vibrate against her tongue.

Naomi reached between them with her right hand and cupped Katie's right breast massaging it gently. The twin under her let out a loud grunt and her back arched slightly pressing her chest into Naomi's hand. She reached out for Naomi's free hand linking their fingers together, gripping tightly. The grip she had on Naomi's hand grounded the blonde slightly and she slowed things down when she remembered that as far as she was aware this was Katie first time with another woman. Naomi slid down Katie's body a little further and captured a nipple between her teeth. She pressed her tongue flat to it before running her muscle round the hardened nub.

"Fuck," Katie groaned loudly.

Naomi smirked against the boob she had in her mouth, before sucking hard on the twin's nipple. She lavished it with attention for another minute before kissing across Katie's chest to her other breast and giving that the same treatment. Katie arched up off the bed pushing her tit further into Naomi's hot mouth.

"Jesus Christ," Katie breathed out.

Naomi kissed down the bare ribcage in front of her, licked across quivering abdominal muscles and gently bit the flushed skin just above Katie's underwear. She glanced up at Katie to make sure she still wanted this and smiled when she saw the state Katie was. The brunette had her head tipped back, with her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her back was arched slightly and her whole body was writhing gently in anticipation. Naomi returned her attention to what she was doing and awkwardly pulled Katie's underwear down with one hand because it seemed like Katie wasn't going to relinquish the hold she had on the blonde's left hand anytime soon.

Once Naomi had removed the last remaining barrier she kissed her way back up Katie's body. Katie grabbed her round the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss that from the second their lips touched was all tongue. Naomi slid her right hand down Katie's chest and along her stomach. She pulled back from the kiss to study Katie's expression as she racked her nails up the inside of Katie's thigh. Katie's hips bucked up off the bed the second Naomi reached the top of her thigh.

"Naomi, stop fucking teasing," Katie begged.

Naomi grinned.

"You're so beautiful Katie," she said seriously.

She finally moved her hand across cupping Katie's centre. The second the two met Katie's wetness coated Naomi's hand. Katie whimpered.

"Jesus," Naomi said sliding a finger through Katie's folds purposefully avoiding her clit. "You're soaked."

"Yes," Katie agreed as she squirmed trying to find a way of forcing Naomi's finger to come into contact with her bundle of nerves. "Naomi please."

Naomi relented and finally moved her finger up applying pressure to Katie's clit. The petite woman's hips bucked up at the contact.

"Oh fuck," Katie grunted.

Naomi kept her eyes trained on Katie's face as she began drawing slow circles around her bundle of nerves. Katie moaned again and tightened her grip on Naomi's hand even further. Naomi carried on with her ministrations as she kissed back down Katie's body. She settled herself down and then removed her finger all together.

"Naomi, I swear to fucking God-"

Katie's sentence dissolved into a curse as Naomi leant forwards and licked up the length of her sex. She blew cool air across Katie's clit before swiping her tongue across it.

"Babe," Katie moaned out loud.

Naomi silently appreciated the fact that Katie was obviously going to be very vocal. She sped things up slightly by circling Katie's bundle of nerves with her tongue a few times before sucking it into her mouth.

"Jesus fuck!"

Naomi set herself the challenge of seeing how many times she could get Katie to moan out loud like that. She slowly entered Katie with one finger and left it motionless for a minute as she gave Katie the chance to change her mind. When the only thing she could hear was Katie's ragged shallow breathing she began to move it pumping it in and out slowly as she carried on circling Katie's clit with her tongue.

Katie pressed her hips down in a desperate attempt to create more friction.

"Naomi," she growled.

Naomi took the hint and sped both her finger and tongue up at the same time. Katie's hips gyrated again and Naomi smirked against her. She added a second finger and upped her pace again building a steady rhythm. She quickened the pace of her tongue flicking faster across Katie's sensitive nub.

"Holy fucking fuck," Katie panted.

They built a steady rhythm between them, Katie's hips thrusting to meet Naomi's fingers and rotating slightly creating more friction between Naomi's tongue and her clit. Naomi could feel Katie getting closer to her oncoming orgasm every second. The brunette's inner walls had started to convulse around her fingers and her legs were shaking. Naomi upped the pace once more now pumping her fingers into Katie with a purpose. She furiously swiped her tongue across the engorged nub in her mouth.

She kept it up for another few seconds before curving her fingers experimentally. Katie moaned loudly, so Naomi done it again only she changed the spot her fingertips would hit. She knew she'd found the spot she was looking for when Katie grunted her name out and her hips bucked wildly up from the bed. Naomi curved her fingers hitting the same spot again as she sucked on Katie's clit hard.

"Oh my God! Naomi! I'm gonna….."

Katie trailed off into a whimper as Naomi replaced her tongue with her thumb and slowed the pace of her fingers down ever so slightly.

"Jesus, don't stop," Katie pleaded.

"I'm not going to, just please don't come yet," Naomi replied.

She made her way back up Katie's body with a few sloppy kisses and hovered above her.

"Baby look at me," Naomi requested gently.

Katie fought to get her eyes open. The second their eyes were locked Naomi thrust her fingers deeply into Katie and pushed her thumb hard against her clit. She pulled out slightly and then curved her fingers hitting that sweet spot as she swiped across Katie's bundle of nerves with her thumb.

"Now you can come," Naomi informed her curling her fingers again.

It was enough to throw Katie over the edge into ecstasy. Naomi noticed loads of things happen at the same time. Katie's eyes rolled back in her head before her eyes slammed shut, her body arched up into Naomi's hand as it convulsed, her walls clamped around the blonde's fingers, her grip tightened on Naomi's hand painfully, she repeated the taller woman's name over and over again amongst other curses loudly and last but not least Naomi's hand and fingers were covered in Katie's juices.

Naomi carried on applying pressure to the Fitch twin's bundle of nerves as she moved her fingers around drawing Katie's orgasm out, making it last as long as possible. Katie eventually collapsed down on the bed breathing heavily as the aftershocks racked through her body. Naomi waited a minute before pulling her fingers free. Katie whimpered at the loss of contact and the movement caused a particularly strong aftershock to spasm through her.

Katie reached out with her free hand and seized the back of Naomi's neck pulling her down into a long languid kiss. Katie released her from the kiss and finally let go of Naomi's aching hand to wrap her arms around the blonde and pull her down into a fierce hug. Naomi placed a kiss against the sweaty skin of Katie's shoulder and then nuzzled her face against her neck.

"Fucking hell," Katie finally said when she remembered how to use speech.

"Don't sound so surprised," Naomi joked wrapping an arm the brunette's waist.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that. I mean I always knew it was going to be good because one look from you over the past week and my underwear's been saturated. I just didn't expect it to be so… intense or explosive."

Naomi went to reply but giggled instead when Katie let out a loud yawn.

"Katiekins, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Naomi rolled off her and changed their positions so she was the big spoon.

"Go to sleep beautiful," she said.

"What 'bout you?" Katie asked as she tried to turn around in Naomi's arms.

She failed miserably because Naomi was holding on tight.

"I've waited bloody weeks another night won't kill me," Naomi explained. "Goodnight baby."

Katie shuffled impossibly closer to Naomi and linked her hand with the one on Naomi's that was resting on her stomach.

"Goodnight babe."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eight months earlier 

Naomi stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the correct floor. She clutched the black velvet box in her hand tightly as the lift travelled upwards. It stopped on the correct floor and Naomi stepped from it nervously fiddling with the button on her jacket. She walked down the long corridor, her shoes creating a thump on the marble floor that bounced and echoed around the high walls. She reached a recognisable door and tapped gently.

"Come in."

Naomi took a deep breath and stepped through the door. She checked the room to make sure Katie was alone before closing the door behind her.

"Hey beautiful," Naomi said causing Katie to look up from her drawing.

"Babe!" Katie jumped up from her desk and raced around it throwing herself at Naomi. "What're you doing here?"

"Well it's our one month anniversary and I was going to take you for dinner and give you this but then you rang and said you'd be working late so I thought I'd bring it to you," Naomi explained as she handed the box in her hand over.

Katie eyebrows furrowed together, "We've been seeing each other two months though. You took me out to dinner for our one month anniversary."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's our sex anniversary you twat. We had sex for the first time a month ago today."

Katie glanced down at the box in her hand, "And you thought that a sex anniversary warranted a present?"

Naomi shrugged, "Why not? I like buying you presents and it seemed like a good enough excuse as any. You going to open the bloody box or what?"

Katie gently pulled the lid up on the large velvet box and gasped. Inside was the most expensive looking diamond necklace she'd ever seen. It had a reasonably thick silver chain with three strips of diamonds hanging off of it, the middle one dangling down slightly longer than the outside two.

"Naomi," Katie said in awe still staring down at the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Naomi asked nervously biting her lip.

"Like it? I love it, but it must have cost you a fortune."

"I honestly don't know. I was slightly scared to see how much it cost so I just handed the sales woman my card and told her not to tell me the price. I obviously have the receipt but I haven't been able to bring myself to look at it yet."

Katie smiled and ran her fingers over the necklace in the box, "You don't have to keep buying me expensive gifts you know? I know I was that kind of girl in college, but I've changed. I don't need shiny necklaces and fancy clothes. I'm happy as I am with you."

"Does that mean you don't like it?"

"NO! God no, I absolutely love it but it's the third gift you've bought me in as many weeks. I just want you to know you don't have to buy me."

Naomi stepped closer to Katie, "I'm not trying to buy you. I just like spoiling you, and surprising you. I love the smile you have on your face right now; it makes every penny worth it."

Katie reached out and took her hand, "Well start buying cheaper gifts maybe or better yet stop buying me things altogether. As lovely as they are, I don't want you to think I'm a gold digger. I'm not with you 'cause you'll spoil me."

"I'm not buying you gifts to spoil you, well I mean I am… but I'm not doing it because I think I have to buy you."

"Then what's with all the romantic gestures huh?" Katie questioned softly closing the lid of the box and setting it down on her desk.

"I…" Naomi hesitated. "I'm in love with you."

Katie looked at her for a few seconds studying her expression before a massive smile engulfed her face.

"I'm in love with you too," she replied before pulling Naomi down for a heated snog.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

3 months earlier

Naomi slid her hand down the bare skin of Katie's side and began tracing patterns on her hip bone.

"I have something for you," the blonde informed her.

"Babe, as much as I would love to have another orgasm right now, I'm fucked. Literally and figuratively. I can't take anymore," Katie replied.

"It isn't another orgasm," Naomi said.

Katie narrowed her eyes, "It better not be some other big expensive gesture 'cause you promised me you'd quit doing that. I swear Naomi if you've spent fucking money then so help me God I will-"

Naomi cut Katie off mid threat, "I swear to you this will probably be the cheapest thing you'll ever receive off of me, but it may also be one of the most significant things to."

Katie looked at Naomi the confusion evident on her face.

"Open your hand," Naomi instructed.

Katie complied and the blonde dropped a key into Katie's palm from her closed fist.

"What the fuck is this?"

"The key to this place. I wanted to ask you to move in with me but when I talked it through with Effy she told me that was utterly ridiculous because no one knows about us, and what the fuck would you say if Ems wanted to come and stay with you. So I've settled for the next best thing. I'm giving you the key so that you can be here anytime you want."

"Nai, I am planning on telling people, honestly. I just…. It's… and we… and Emily…" Katie trailed off unsure of what exactly she was trying to say.

Naomi shook her head, "I wasn't having a pop. I'm not trying to pressure you; I know you'll tell people when you're good and ready. But I kind of wanted to take the next step and to me logically that was asking you to move in but like I say Effy talked me out of that because let's be honest…. It wouldn't be very practical at the moment. So yeah this is the next best thing."

Katie rolled away from her and placed the key on the bedside table before rolling back and lying on top of Naomi.

"I fucking love you Campbell," Katie said sincerely.

"Love you too Katiekins."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Present day

Naomi hears Katie hammer on the door drawing her out of her own head and her memories.

"Naomi! Open this door!"

Naomi ignores her and buries her face further into the pillow.

"Babe, come on please! I'm fucking sorry alright? I shouldn't have said what I did," Katie pleads through the solid oak.

Naomi knows she isn't about to give up anytime soon, because Katie Fitch is just as stubborn minded as her. Reluctantly she climbs from the bed and pops the lock on the door open. She walks over and climbs back into bed facing away from Katie as the door swings open. She feels the bed dip as Katie sits down.

"Please look at me," Katie begs.

Naomi quickly wipes her face with her hand hoping to remove all traces of her tears before rolling over and begrudgingly looking at Katie.

"I'm sorry," Katie says genuinely. "I really had absolutely no right to say that."

"No you didn't," Naomi agrees.

"Have you been crying?" Katie asks taking in Naomi's slightly bloodshot glassy eyes.

Naomi unconsciously reaches up and wipes her face again, "No!"

"Liar," Katie accuses. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry okay? I'm just jealous that there's a picture of you in the local paper with some twelve year old throwing her-fucking-self at you. That should be me."

Naomi raises one eyebrow, "I invited you to the dinner Katie. As my date and just as my friend but you said you couldn't come as either. If we were exclusive we wouldn't have this problem."

"What? So now we're not exclusive? I knew you were seeing someone behind my back. I'll fucking kill her-"

"Holy mother of fucking Christ Katie will you listen to yourself? I'm not seeing anyone behind your back, never have done, am not currently and I never will do. I bloody well love you. The fuck is the matter with you just lately?"

"What's the matter with me? I'm fed up of turning around every five seconds to see cheap tarts throwing themselves at you."

"Well if we were public then that wouldn't be a problem would it? Because I'd be able to say I'm sorry but this is my beautiful girlfriend and I'm in a happy relationship. Well was in a happy relationship up until three weeks ago when you turned into a ragging jealous bitch."

"I knew that eventually you'd throw it back in my face that I haven't told people yet. You've been saying for months, when you're ready, in your own time, there's no hurry. What a load of bollocks. You hate me because I won't tell people."

Naomi sighs heavily, "Don't be ridiculous. I could never hate you. I'm not trying to throw it back in your face that you haven't told people. I meant every word I said and I still stand by what I said. You'll tell people when you're ready. I'm not trying to pressurise you, because I know that won't help. Emily pressured me into telling people and look where that got us."

"See, it's always about fucking Emily isn't it?" Katie shouts jumping up from the bed. "Do you know what? I can't fucking do this anymore. I'm done."

Katie storms from the bedroom as Naomi lays on the bed a confused frown on her face. When Katie's words finally register in her head she clambers from the bed and walks out into the sitting room. Katie's banging around angrily, looking for something.

"Katie," Naomi says gently. "Did you just break up with me?"

"Yes I fucking did! Have you seen my keys?" Katie shouts back.

"Katie just stop. This is getting us nowhere. Fucking… I mean what the fuck? Why exactly are we breaking up?"

Katie stops what she's doing and leans against the back of the sofa bowing her head down. She breathes in deeply and looks back up at Naomi.

"Because I love you-"

"And I love you too," Naomi cuts her off.

"No just listen okay?" Katie requests. "I love you. Honestly I really really do. I know you love me too, but this is ridiculous. Emily will always cause an invisible barrier between us. An unspoken one, but still a barrier all the same. I can't be second best anymore. It's too hard… it kills me. And anyway you should know that Emily split up with her girlfriend three weeks ago so you can go back to first prize now, you don't need me as your consolation prize anymore."

Katie attempts to subtly wipe the silent tears that have slid down her face away. Naomi crosses the room in a few wide strides and spins Katie around so they're facing each other.

"I don't understand what exactly you're trying to tell me," she says gently as she reaches out and wipes Katie's tears from her face with her thumb. "If you're implying that I still love Emily then that is fucking absurd. I'm in love with you."

"I know," Katie replies. "But I also know that I'm second best. I want you to be happy; I was supposed to tell you three weeks ago now that Emily's single again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You're back in each other's lives now, you can try again and this time I'm not going to be the reason that you don't."

"Katie, you aren't my consolation prize. I was over Emily long before anything ever happened between me and you. I'm not trying to replace her with you, and you certainly aren't second best. We, meaning me and you came back into each other's lives and I fell in love with you. It's that simple."

"Naomi, I'm not stupid. Emily was your first love, how the fuck am I ever supposed to compete with that?"

Naomi shakes her head, "Wait here for two seconds. Please if you love me like you say you do then don't go anywhere."

She rushes across the room and comes back a minute later carrying a small red felt box. She hands it to Katie.

"I was going to do this on your birthday next month but fuck it. Open the box," Naomi instructs.

Katie pulls it open and her jaw drops in disbelief when she finds a diamond ring inside.

"I was planning on asking you to marry me," Naomi explains. "Do you know what Diamonds represent?"

Katie shakes her head still staring down at the ring.

"They mean eternal love, purity and invincibility," Naomi tells her. "Funnily enough they also happen to be your birth stone. Katie, I need you to really listen to what I'm about to say. You're right, Emily was my first love. I'm not going to lie to you, she still means a lot to me and a small part of my-adolescent-self will always love her. But you need to realise that there is a big difference between first love and true love. You are my true love."

Katie takes in a shuddering breath and goes to interrupt but Naomi holds her hand up.

"I'm not replacing Emily with you. And I'm certainly not about to replace you with Emily just because she's single. I haven't been waiting for the chance to switch you back again. Emily and I are history, nothing more and nothing less. Our relationship isn't related in anyway. The only connection, albeit slightly fucked up, is that you happen to be my ex's sister. These past ten months have been the best of my life. For the first time ever I know exactly what I want and instead of running away from it, I'm embracing it. I want you. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life, hence the ring."

Katie looks up at Naomi, then back down at the ring, then back up at Naomi.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, and if I'd have known that all of this has been about fucking Emily then I would have told you weeks ago."

"I can't have kids," Katie blurts out.

"What?" Naomi questions confused by the subject change.

"Do you want children?"

"Is there a right or wrong answer to this?"

"No, but I need to know."

"Then, going on the basis that you're talking about me and you having children, at some point I can see us with kids."

"Well, I can't have them."

"I'm confused," Naomi says. "If you're saying you can't as in don't want them-"

"No, I want children to. But I can't give you them."

"Still confused. I mean it isn't like we can have them the normal way anyway, unless one of us suddenly starts producing sperm."

Katie shakes her head, "Not what I mean. I erm… I went through a premature menopause when I was seventeen. I physically can't have children… so if you want them, I erm.. well they couldn't be mine."

Naomi reaches out and takes Katie's hand, "There are other ways you know? I mean I can have children, or there's adoption."

"So it doesn't bother you that I can't have them?"

"Of course it does, the thought of a miniature you is very appealing, but the factor you can't doesn't change anything. I still want to marry you just as much," Naomi replies.

Katie hands the ring back to Naomi.

"Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me. Properly."

Naomi takes the ring box from Katie and releases her hand. She kneels down, bending her knee to touch the floor. She feels like a complete fucking dickhead following through with all the stupid traditions, but she knows Katie will kick her arse if she doesn't. She swallows and opens the box holding it out.

"Katie Fitch, I love you more than I have ever loved _anyone_ in my whole life. I want to spend the rest of my life; waking up next to you, falling asleep with you, making love to you, arguing with you about the fact that my clothes never match. I want the whole lot. Will you marry me?"

Katie drops down to her knees and cups Naomi's face with her hands.

"Yes!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three hours later

Katie tightens her grip on Naomi's naked torso and places a kiss against the blonde's neck.

"I really fucking wish I'd told people about us."

"Effy and Cook know," Naomi defends.

She realises the second she's said it that defending Katie to herself is a little bit stupid but just proves how in love she actually is.

"Naomi, Effy _just knows_ everything and Cook walked in on us having sex. They hardly qualify as people I've told."

"Why do you wish you'd told people so badly?"

"'Cause I have the urge right now to ring around everyone I know and tell them that I'm engaged and that I have a fiancée, but I can't because as far as everyone knows I'm single."

"Well in that case ring my mum," Naomi replies as she absently traces patterns across Katie's ribcage.

"Your mum knows about us?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, and I kind of didn't. When me and Cook went to see her that weekend months back she guessed I was seeing someone by my happy mood. Cook spilt all on us, thrilled by the fact he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, and when I say he disclosed full details; he even went to the extent of explaining how he found out about us. Then he really did take it too far when he tried to describe the scene he'd walked in on to my bloody mother. I swear I almost fucking killed him, but anyway. My point is if you really wanna tell someone who isn't Effy or Cook then ring her. She'll be ecstatic."

"No need," Katie answers. "We'll tell her face to face when we go down to Bristol this weekend."

"Why are we going to Bristol this weekend?"

Katie shifts her position and sits forwards slightly so she can see the blonde that's wrapped up in her arms.

"Because we have to tell my parents and Emily and we can't get away with doing that over the phone."

"You wanna tell people?" Naomi asks slightly surprised.

"I've always wanted to tell people," Katie says caressing the side of Naomi's face. "I was just scared they'd think the same as me and then think I was weak for putting up with being second best."

The blonde sighs, "Katie I thought we'd sorted this out. You are not second best."

"I know that now, which is why I'm saying I'm ready to tell people. I realised something earlier when I saw that photo in the paper. I don't give a fuck what other people think, I mean well I do, but at the same time I really don't. If I'd stepped up and come to that party with you then it would have been me in that photo instead."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't though. If that photo hadn't been in the paper we'd have never ended up talking about all of this."

"We would have," Katie disagrees. "At some point I'd have found the balls to tell you Emily's single and even if I hadn't, then you'd have proposed next month and we'd have ended up having this conversation then after I'd turned you down."

"You'd have said no?"

"If you'd have asked me on my birthday like you were planning to then yeah, my answer would have been a no, but not because I don't want to marry you. Like I said I want you to be happy and up until a few hours ago I thought the one real love of your life was Emily."

"You're a stupid fucking prick," Naomi says with a grin.

Katie leans forwards and presses a kiss to her lips.

"You're no better," Katie tells her. "Effy told me that you told her that you thought the reason I wouldn't tell anyone was because I was ashamed of you."

"Honestly… I thought that was the reason."

"Well it isn't… Anyway," Katie says climbing from Naomi's arms.

She walks across the bedroom naked and retrieves her mobile phone.

"Let's ring Effy and Cook."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

They go to Bristol that weekend. It goes just as they expect it to.

Jenna throws a complete fit, calls Naomi every name under the sun and then throw's Naomi out of the Fitch household.

Rob follows them out congratulates them and tells them that once he's got Jenna to calm down he'll call them.

They swing by Bristol Uni and find James. He congratulates them and then shouts across his accommodation hallway 'Gordon man, you have to hear this. I now have two lesbian sisters AND they've screwed them same bird. Just image that as a threesome.' Katie calls him a perverted little wanker and beats the shit out of him.

Emily throws much the same fit as Jenna did. She tries to goad Katie into a fight by saying that if she's happy to settle for her sister's sloppy seconds then so be it. To Naomi's surprise Katie doesn't rise to the bait. She remains calm looks at Emily and says so seriously 'Em, maybe we can exchange tips on Naomi's sex technique. I can guarantee she's got one hundred times better since the last time you and her slept together.' Emily announces she's going to be sick and storms from the room.

Gina however is ecstatic just like Naomi predicted she would be. She goes off on a tangent about engagement parties, wedding dresses, churches, guest lists, flowers and the like. Naomi sits with a grin on her face as her fiancée starts to discuss possible things for their wedding with her mum.

JJ rings Katie later to tell her that Emily's been to his and boy is she pissed. Katie replies simply 'fuck her' and then starts to tell JJ all about the proposal over the phone over exaggerating it in a way only Katie Fitch can. He tells Katie that he's genuinely happy for them and he hopes him and Lara will receive an invite. Katie assures him that they she'll be sure to send them an invite and that she hopes maybe they can meet up before then, and do something with the kids.

They return to London happy, and Naomi's surprised when Katie doesn't even seem to care about the fact that her mum and sister have just completely disregarded the fact that she's just got engaged out of hand.

A month later Jenna calls saying that she's not happy for them, but she's happy for Katie as long as the brunettes happy. Katie ends up in another argument with her mother when she tells Jenna that unless she gets her act together and accepts Naomi then she is not invited to their wedding.

Another month passes and Emily turns up in London. Naomi expects there to be a complete meltdown when the younger twin finds out that they're now living together, but is surprised when Emily just takes it in her stride and apologies. She says she's realised that she wants them both to be happy and if that means them being together then she can deal. Naomi sits with a smile on her face as she watches Katie begin to ramble and fill Emily in on the details she's planned for the wedding so far.

She almost has a heart attack when she hears Katie mention ice sculptures and white turtle doves in cages. The blonde makes a mental note to become an active participant in the plans.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three months later

Naomi slips her key into the door and unlocks it. She walks in juggling all the different things in her arms and smiles when Katie's happy laughter hits her ears. She enters her sitting room and finds Effy and Katie splayed out across the sofa. There wearing some ridiculous pyjamas and Katie has her sketch pad in her lap. The blonde takes note of the three empty wine bottles on the table.

"Hey beautiful," Naomi says as she drops her stuff down onto the table.

"That's hardly appropriate with your fiancée in the room Naom's but hello to you to," Effy replies.

Naomi glares at her playfully, "You fucking wish Stonem."

She walks across the room and leans in to give Katie a kiss but gets the shock of her life when Katie jumps up from the sofa and darts across the room guarding her sketch pad against her chest.

"What the matter?" Naomi asks confused.

"You can't see the dress," Katie explains.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware there was a dress in this room."

Katie rolls her eyes, "No you twat. I'm designing my own. This sketch is of my dress but you're not allowed to see it Campbell."

"Please?" Naomi asks with a small pout.

"Not a chance," Katie replies handing Effy the sketch pad. "Guard that with your life and under no circumstances let Campbell get her hands on it."

"Got it boss," Effy answers standing up with the sketch pad in her hands. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Gotta be up early for a christening. Night lovebirds."

"G'night," Naomi and Katie reply simultaneously as Effy disappears into her room.

Katie saunters across the room towards Naomi, and the blonde can tell by the way she's swaying that she's a little bit drunk.

"I missed you," Katie says wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Naomi looks at her watch, "I've only been gone two hours."

"God you're a prick, the correct answer is I missed you too," Katie responds playfully. "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to marry you."

"It's because I'm irresistible," Naomi replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Katie dismisses. "You ain't all that."

Naomi decides that now is a good time to ask Katie the question that's been swirling around and around in her head. The question that's been making her lips burn with the effort of not blurting it out. She knows Katie is slightly drunk and Katie's always more truthful drunk.

"Katie," Naomi says suddenly turning serious.

"Yes babe?"

Naomi reaches up and places her hands on Katie's neck.

"Are you happy? Genuinely?"

"Why would I not be happy?"

"Loads of reasons," Naomi sighs. "Your mum has made it perfectly clear the she hates me and you've banned her from the wedding unless she stops being a bitch, Emily may be being more civilised but she still keeps making snide remarks even if she doesn't mean them in a hurtful way. James keeps telling everyone that I've managed to and I quote 'bang both of his twin sisters'. Effy's your maid of honour instead of Emily plus your marrying me. Years ago you never would have been okay with this no matter what the circumstances. I just want to make sure you're happy…. All I want is for you to be happy and I know none of this is how you pictured it to be."

"Nothings ever perfect," Katie says.

The smaller woman leans up and places a lingering kiss against the blonde's lips.

"But I love you and right now I'm happy. I have everything I've ever wanted."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**There we have it. Hope you all enjoyed it, as always I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review. And if any of you feel like shouting at me about complicated life then please go ahead because it might inspire me lol. **

**Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine because like all my work this isn't beta'd. I accept anonymous reviews. Skinsstar7 xx **


End file.
